Prince of Heaven and Hell
by chief1256
Summary: This is not your Typical Naruto. Here Naruto is a god and the Prince of heaven and hell but it was decided that he should live under the mortals. Now follow Naruto as he changes everything. Strong Naruto/Godlike-Naruto/ Multi-Bloodlines/NarutoxNaruka/NarutoxHarem?/ Kushina and Minato Alive


Prince of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1

/Author: So yeah this is my first Naruto fanfiction Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don´t Own it I mean Naruto.

Heaven hospital

,,AAAAHHHHHHH" shouted a woman with white hair and blue eyes in pain. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and was currently giving birth which would explain the shouts of pain. This woman was no one other than Kami herself, Goddess of Life and Creation. She also is the ruler of heaven.

,,Breath dear breath. Everything will be alright." reasoned a tall man who also by looks seems to be in his twenty´s. He has jet black hair and golden eyes that seemed to be able to see directly into your soul. This man also is cringing in pain because his hand was being squeezed by Kami that his healing and regeneration Abilities were going overdrive. He is Yomi God of the dead and destruction also ruler of hell and husband to Kami.

Kami sent him a death glare and when glares could kill (and she can do it I mean she is Kami) he would have now been over a thousand times dead but alas Yomi is Immortal and would be reforming after time and he is also the ruler of the dead so it would be problematic if no one would look over them.

,, This is all your fault, I swear when this is over I will kill you myself" ranted Kami.

Yomi could only start sweating knowing that she will do it.

,, My lady please concentrate and keep pushing" said the doctor in charge.

,, AAARRGGGHHH" screamed Kami

,, One more time My Lady" encouraged the doctor

,,AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" and with the last push the baby came out.

Crys could be heard as a young baby with white hair and golden Eyes came out.

,, Congratulation Lady Kami, Lord Yomi it's a Healthy boy" said The Doctor

,,*pant* Give *pant* him *pant* to me" said an exhausted Kami

,, Hello little one, I am your Mother and that Emo-locking Guy is your Father so please don´t become like your father." told Kami to her son.

Yomi huffed in annoyance.

,,So what are you going to name him" asked Yomi after a heated discussion with his pregnant wife which was the stupidest thing he ever done it was decided that she was going to name their child.

,,Naruto, his name is going to be Naruto" said Kami with a loving smile

Not question the Name for his own safety he just nodded

,, So Naruto it´s going to be" repeated Yomi

Yomi turned to one of the servants and said

,,Go and Announce both in heaven and in Hell that the Prince has been born." Said Yomi with Authority clearly Hearn in his voice.

The servant nodded and after he bowed he teleported away bringing the good news to both Heaven and Hell.

After everything was settled Yomi became serious.

,, Dear it time. The longer we wait the harder it will get." Said Yomi In a serious tone

Kami gained a sad face clearly showing that she doesn´t want to.

,, But do we have to" asked/pleaded Kami

,, We already have discussed it. In order for him to become a proper god he first has to learn humanity " explained Yomi

Kami just nodded and hugged young Naruto closer to her.

Yomi seeing her unwillingness tried to soothe her worries.

,, Don´t worry I have selected a good pair to look after our child and it´s not so that we can not see him remember after his twelves births day we can visit him."

,, Ok" replied Kami.

And with that Yomi disappeared leaving only Kami and Young Naruto there.

Meanwhile, in the Mortal Realm something similar happened.

,,Minato when I get out of here I will kill you did yeah hear me this is all your fault. You and your stupid charm." Shouted an angry looking person who also was giving birth. This person was in her twenty's and had long red hair that if she was standing would reach down to her waist. She also has purple-blue eyes that right now screamed death to the person who had done this to me. This was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The last Uzumaki and the heir to the Uzishgakure Throne. She also is the wife of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato -The Village hidden in the Leaves but also known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō - Konoha's Yellow Flash-.

Said a man was starting to sweat bullets because of the threat his wife had thrown at him. Knowing full well that she was going to do it.

,, Kushi-dear are you alright" asked a concerned Hokage.

Kushina gave him an are-you-serious-look.

,,No Minato I love the pain I experience right now" said Kushina with the highest form of sarcasm.

,,Don´t worry us women can endure this pain most man would have already pass out , so don´t worry and focus on the seal so that the Kyubi won´t escape." Said/ordered Biwako.

,,Right"

,,One more push Kushina" said Biwako

,,AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" and that was the last push that was need in order For the baby to come out .

,,WWAAAAAAAHHHHH" cried the baby

Said Baby had the same hair colure like her father and the same eyes like her mother.

,,It´s a healthy girl congratulation Kushina , Minato" congratulate a slight happy and tired Biwako.

,,So what-" began Minato but was cut of by Kushina

,,Naruka" said Kushina

,,Hmm Hello there Naruka I am your daddy and this is your mommy" said Minato in a Childlike Voice

Kushina could just smile at the sight. After losing her whole family she had no one. It was a few weeks after that that she gained a new family in form of Minato, and after that came other people like Tsunade and Jiraya or Mikoto and Tsume and many more but right know she again had a real Family and she will do everything to protect it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Biwako

,, Let me get her clean and Yondaime have still to watch over the seal." Said Biwako while taking Naruka from Minato.

Minato nodded and turned to the seal on Kushina´s stomach. Just as he was to start he suddenly heard a cry and two thumps. He turned around to see what happened only to find Biwako and the assistant dead on the ground and a man in black robes and a Mask where you could only see his left eye standing there and in his Arm was Naruka while his other Arm was towering over her in a threating manner who like she knew what was happening began to cry.

,,Step away from the Jinchuuriki Yondaime" said the strange man.

,,Now don´t react harsh and let us calm down we can talk" tried the Yondaime

,, I am as calm as I can be Yondaime it seems its you who can´t keep his calm." Stated the stranger and with that he threw Naruka away.

Minato living up to his Name was by his daughter in mere seconds. When he reached her he noticed the Explosion Tags on the towel that Naruka was currently was wrapped up. So deciding quickly he teleported to the Kunai in their house removed the towel and sprang out of the window and away from the house and everything was done in under two seconds. After that, he teleported Naruka to a Save house where he lay her on the bed down and vanished again in a Yellow Flash.

While all this was happening The stranger had vanished with Kushina in a vortex and reappeared by the Hot springs where he had bound her with Fuijinjutsu so that she couldn´t escape.

Kushina meanwhile still exhausted from the birth couldn´t do anything.

,,Why are you doing this" asked a exhausted Kushina

,,Hmm. Shouldn´t it be obvious why. To destroy Konoha of course what a silly question. And what better way to destroy a major Village than through a Bijuu and the Kyubi is perfect for that Job" explained The stranger and with his final words, he focused his Chakra in his right eye and where previously where deep black eye was now a red eye with three tomoe showing that it was a Sharingan. And with that red chakra came out of the seal and then it surrounded the body of Kushina and seconds later towering over them stood the Kyubi in all His Glory and if you could see his eyes you were then able to see how it when from red eyes with slitted pupils to red eyes with three tomoe.

,,You Uzumakis are really something. Normally after a Biju was extracted from their Jinchuuriki they die instantly but you still are alive even though not for long" said the masked man

And just like he said Kushina was on the ground panting hard and looking unnormal plain but still alive but that she not be for long than just as he finished his sentence the Kyubi raised its palm down to Smash Kushina.

Kunshina could only watch as the giant palm come down on her seconds later you could hear a loud boom. The Kyuubi took his palm away in order to see the blood of his prey.

,, As Expected of the Kiiroi Senkō you're just like the flash" said the man to no one meanwhile the Kyuubi was not happy that his prey was able to escape so he charged a Bijudama and fired it randomly into the Village.

Safe House

Reappearing in the safe house was the Yondaime with his wife in his Arms. He went to the bed where Naruka lay and laid her down he kissed both Kushinas and Naruka´s forehead and went to the wardrobe and opened it. There in the wardrobe hanging was a white coat with flames at the bottom. He took it out and put it on. Now where you able to see that on the back of the coat was written in Kanji Yondaime.

,, Minato please take care" pleaded Kushina who was Hugging Naruka closer to her chest.

Not even turning around Minato replied

,, It will be over in a Flash"

And With that, he disappeared in a Yellow Flesh.

Reappearing on the Hokage mountain he Immediately attracted the Attention of the Kyubi.

The Kyubi charged a bijudama and fired it at the Hokage Mountain while the Hokage himself took out one of his special Kunai while going through a series of hand signs. Just as the Bijudama was to hit the Mountain the Hokage finished his Jutsu and on the Bijudama Seals appeared before it disappeared. Moments later a loud explosion could be heard outside the walls of Konoha.

As the Yondaime began to perform another Jutsu, he sensed someone behind him and with godlike reflexes he pierced the head of the enemy with his tri-pointed Kunai or that what was supposed to happen. Instead his hand past through his head as if it weren´t there, and when his hand came on the other side out the enemy's head he caught his hand and both were suddenly being pulled into a vortex, but before they could disappear the Yondaime flashed away to his now destroyed house.

,,You truly live up to your reputation Yondaime Hokage" whispered the masked man and disappeared into the Vortex.

Line Break

,, Sandaime-sama everyone is in position and waiting for the signal" reported an ANBU with Wesel Mask.

,, Good let us get the Kyubi out of the Village."

And with that, the Operation bring the Kyubi out of the Village began.

Line Break

After escaping the Strange Jutsu, Minato appeared in front of his now destroyed House but he couldn´t relax just yet because out of nowhere the air seemed to disorder and then the masked man appeared.

,,I won´t let you get away" spoke the man with his Sharingan proudly displaying.

"He uses the Teleportation Jutsu too? Is that how he took Kushina and moved away so quickly?" thought Minato

"A shinobi who outmanoeuvred the ANBU assigned under Lord Third´s direct control who slipped through a top secret barrier and who knew that the Nine-tails seal would weak during childbirth. Furthermore he undid the Nine-Tails´ seal tamed it and went in and out of the barrier set up by the Hidden Leaf without getting caught. I know of only one shinobi cable of this." Stated Minato to himself

He looked up and looked directly at the enemy with no fear in his eyes he asked.

,, Are you Madara Uchiha?" asked Minato thinking no one else could be able to do it.

The masked man took off his hood revealing his black Hair.

,, No, that's not possible. He´s dead." Stated Minato calm and calculated like always.

,, I wonder about that" said the masked man with arrogance

,, At this point, it doesn´t matter who you are. But why are you targeting the Hidden Leaf?" asked Minato

,, I could say I did it on ah whim or that I planned it, or that it´s war or that it´s for peace." Listed the fake Madara

As he was saying that chains came out of his sleeves.

Minato narrowed his eyes and got into his taijutsu stance signaling that he was prepared to fight.

"He can control the Nine-tails´ and Teleportation Jutsu surpasses both Lord second´s and mine. And he has some dangerous Ideology. I must deal with him now or he will be even more trouble than the Kyuubi. If I transport myself to the Village now, he will follow and the battlefield will become even more chaotic. If he is anything like Madara, I can´t keep the Kyubi under the summoning Jutsu for too long. I just have to entrust the Village to the Sandaime-sama. As for me… I must take this guy down right here right now! " finished Minato his train of thoughts.

Both opponents stood on the opposite site. The wind is picking up and is becoming stronger and stronger, the tension was so thick that some thought that it was the reason why the wind became suddenly so strong.

,, Now that I have freed the Kyubi, you people have no hope left!" were the last words that the man spoke before he and Minato engaged into a fight.

Both Opponents ran at high speed at each other and few meter before they met Minato thrust his Kunai at his head but just like Before he passed. But not only his hand this time but his whole body. When he came on the other side out the man thrust his hand in front of him causing the chains that were behind him to envelop around the Hokage and to squash him, but before the chains could even come close to him he disappeared and reappeared to a Kunai that was near.

As Minato was standing there he came to a conclusion but the risk was too high yet he has no other option. So he turned around and charged again at the enemy this time with the intent to end this.

Again Both shinobis run at each other with the Intent to end it.

Just like before Minato took out his Kunai but this time instead of thrusting it at the opponent he threw it at him and just like the other times it went through him.

Meanwhile, the masked man was so sure that he had won that he didn´t notice the forming Rasengan in the right hand of the Yondaime. Just he was to touch the Yondaime and to drag him into his own Pocket Dimension he disappeared. Seconds later he felt immense pain on his back.

" Shit I forgot that Kunai that he threw at me," thought the fake Madara

,, Flying Raijin Level 2" shouted Minato as he reappeared above the masked man and thrust his Rasengan into the back of his opponent all the while placing a teleportation Mark there.

Before more damage could be done on him he Jumped away making a distance between him and Minato.

You could see the blood that was coming out of his hand but what also happened was that his hand began to melt.

,,You got me. This is what is meant by "elusive". I should have never left my guard down." Said the man and began to form Handsigns but before he could even do one Minato was already in front of him and thrust his palm into his abdomen creating another seal.

,,With this the Kyubi no longer Belongs to you" stated Minato and at the same time confirming what the man in front of him thought.

Back to the Kyubi, you could now see how his eyes went from the Sharingan to the Silted kitsune Eyes back.

Back to the fight between Minato and Fake Mandara

,, I must hand it to the Fourth Hokage. You wounded me and managed to serve the ties between me and the Kyubi. However the Kyubi will my plaything again. I am going to take over the world… And there are so many ways to do it" and with that, he disappeared into the Vortex marking the Yondaime as the Winner.

" That tone… He wasn´t joking around." And with the last thought, he also disappeared

Meanwhile, with the help of all the Ninjas, the third Hokage was able to get the fox out of the Village.

Minato reappeared on the Hokage mountain and saw the destruction that the Kyuubi had done.

,, How horrible" whispered Minato before going through four hand signs

 **,, Summoning Technique"**

Just as the Kyuubi was to fire another Bijudama he was stopped when suddenly an overgrown Toad appeared and Jumped on the Kyuubi and on the Head of the Toad you could see a person. Said person by a random Ninja as the Yondaime.

,, It´s the Fourth Hokage!"

The Fox looked at the Toad and started another Bijudama.

 **,, That's going to Be Tough… Even for me!"** stated The toad who goes by the name Gambunta

,, In order to transport something so big, I will need just as much Chakra" finished Minato and again going Through some hands signs before he, Gambunta and the Kyubi vanished.

Somewhere far away from the Village Minato reappeared not only with the Kyubi but also with Kushina and Naruka.

,, I can still do it, Minato." And with that Chakra chains came from the back of Kushina and descended into the earth only to emerge in front of the Kyuubi and Chaining him down.

,,Seal the Kyubi in me again Minato that way when I die he will also come with me and Naruka will still have a parent to look after her." Explained Kushina

Minato Just looked at her before shaking his head.

,,I will seal a part of the Kyuubi into me and the other half into Naruka" explained Minato before going through hand signs again.

,, **Reaper Death Seal"** shouted Minato and behind him the Shinigami Appeared

,,Minato No, When you do that you will die And I promised myself that I would never let my own child have the burden that I had. Minato you know the Live of a Jinchuuriki is worse than death." Pleaded Kushina

Minato smiled at her before he looked at the Kyubi

,, Don´t worry I know she will be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay and a mother will be a better parent for raising a daughter than a father could ever be" and with that he made a single Hand signed and said

 **,,Fujin"** with that the hand of the Shinigami went through the Yondaime to the Kyubi where he pulled the Yang part of the Chakra into Minato. But before he could create a sealing altar they sensed something that they have never sensed before. Everything came to a standstill even the Kyuubi and the Shinigami didn´t move.

For several Minutes nothing happened but then a strange symbol area appeared and from there a man came out. His presence alone demanded respect it was like it was just right to bow to this person.

 **,,Yomi-sama what are you doing here"** asked the Shinigami. It was clear to everyone that he didn´t use his voice in a long time, but alone the fact that the Shinigami began to speak and to even address him with such respect speaks that this man is someone you don´t mess.

That was when it made Click in Minato´s head. He as fast as he can get on his Knees.

,, Yomi-sama I Apologize for my rude behavior" said Minato referring to the fact that he looked at him like an Idiot.

Kushina also even though she has no strength left also bowed.

Yomi just smiled at them.

,, No need to bow, especially someone who is Injured and exhausted like the little girl next to you." Spoke Yomi

Kushina gained a tick mark for being called little girl for Kami´s sake she was 21 years old.

Yomi began to chuckle what surprised everyone.

,, If you are as old as I am then you are still a little girl" spoke Yomi like he could read her minds.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment.

Yomi again chuckled before turning to the Kyubi.

,,Kurama I see that you cause problems again. Serious I don´t know who is worse you or Shukaku" scolded Yomi the Mighty Kyubi

Said Kyuubi Bagan to became red in embarrassment.

 **,,Yomi-sama if you don´t mind I would like to finish this so that I can go back to work"** said the Shinigami who just was about to finish what he was asked to do and take this soul was stopped.

,, Ah about that Shin-chan I need both of them alive" stated Yomi

The Shinigami Just looked at Yomi before Nodding.

 **,,Alright then I will take my leave"** and with that the Shinigami vanished

Yomi turned around to meet the faces of a happy redhead and a confused blond head

,,Yomi-sama not that I complain about me living longer but why would you need us" asked a confused Minato

Yomi got a sad smile

,,You see me and Kami became today parents" said Yomi with so much pride

Kushina and Minato understanding what it meant congratulated the god.

,,Congratulation Yomi-sama" said both Kushina and Minato at the Same time

,, Thanks, so you see me as the ruler Over Hell and Kami as the ruler of Heaven that would make our son prince of both heaven and Hell but I and my Wife fear that such a title will lead to something similar to what Susanoo was one time. An arrogant asshole that went even as far as to rape his own sister. So in order to not let that happen we decided to first teach him the way of a human so that he learns some humanity. And this is where you two come into play." Explained Yomi as he pointed to the two.

Kushina and Minato nodded knowing that sometimes a title of such high position could corrupt even the purest soul.

,, So you want us to raise your son into a young fine man?" asked Kushina

,, That is correct" stated Yomi

,, Than alright It would be an honor Yomi-same" said Minato

,, But… You have to treat him as he was your own child you must not treat him special and neglect your own daughter " warned Yomi

,, That goes without saying" shouted Kushina

,, Also another fact Is that my son will have a couple of bloodlines that if he ever had a Mortal family would be passed down onto his Children." Added Yomi

,, Yomi-sama not to sound rude but should we do with the Kyuubi" asked Minato

,, Kurama?" asked Yomi before looking at the said Beast.

Said Beast began to sweat bullets because everyone knows that the mind of their master is unpredictable.

,, Hmm How about I seal him Into your daughter and make it so that she has absolute control over his Chakra." Asked Yomi

Both mortal parents looked at each other before nodding

,,Great now then let us begin" and with that again symbols appeared in the air forming a circle **(/AN: This is a Magic Circle you know something like the one by Highschool DxD )**

And not even Seconds later the Kyuubi vanished and leaving a Mark on Narukas inner tight

,,Now that this is don I will take my leave. You can expect me in one Week so make sure you call that council of yours." And with that a Magic Circle appeared under him and he Vanished leaving the now new family alone.

Seconds later The lord Third appeared with some ANBU.

,, Minato are you alright what happened" asked a concerned Sandaime

,, A lot "was the replay of the new Parents

Naruka just giggled. And with that, the Kyuubi's invasion ended.

END

/Author: Hehe my first Naruto Fanfiction chapter has ended now. Hope you like it and if you have some Ideas for Bloodlines. I already have a Dōjutsu but you still can write some maybe I will change my mind.


End file.
